Anderer Weg
by Uchiha B
Summary: A mysterious girl to a world that is not her own finds herself upon a different path. A short 'what-if' scenario from Priesterin, IY/Attack on Titan drabble


Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

'_What... happened?'_

It was the slow drowsy thought Kagome as she slowly opened her eyes, flinching visibly when she felt that overwhelming despair wash over, so much so that she decided to defy her fate and attempted to change the past beyond what she was supposed to.

But then...

'_That strange ape had me!' _Kagome's eyes widened and she tried to surge forward, only to find she was bound by the wrists to a bed, _'I don't think this is even Japan anymore!'_

She knew she had tried to force the well open, but where the hell did it send her?!

Kagome struggled with the restraints, panicking and her mind raced far too much for her to calm down and remember her lessons with modern-day Shippou and his lessons on how to escape such restraints.

"Oh, you're finally awake?"

An unfamiliar male voice had her stiffening in her position on the bed and she tried to sit up as best she could, "Who are you?!" She snarled, looking desperately for her sword and Azusa Bow, knowing she stood a reasonable chance against whomever if she only had them, "Where am I?!"

She glared at the man who was sitting on a chair by a desk on the opposite side of the room, taking in his pale hair, glasses, and facial hair and she felt something in her drop at the sight of his features.

They certainly were not Asian.

"What are you?" The male asked bluntly, causing Kagome to briefly stop her struggle to stare at him for his strange question, "What are you doing to me?"

"Excuse me?" Kagome asked blankly, tensing when the man slowly stepped to his feet, staring at her like she was some sort of wonder and it made her feel like an animal in a zoo exhibit, "Don't come closer to me!"

Something bright yellow caught the corner of her eye and tried to keep her relief internal when she noticed it was her backpack along with her sword, though she noted one different detail.

Why was the Asuza Bow wrapped in a cloth?

"You're not a Titan Shifter," The man stated, causing her to stare further at him with an utterly bewildered expression before she began to struggle again with every step he took towards her, "I've been around them enough to know they would not cause such a reaction in me."

What the hell was this man even talking about?

'_Did the well send me to a different dimension or something?' _Kagome glared at the man, daring the man to step up towards her with dark eyes, _'What the hell is a Titan Shifter?'_

"Are you one of those Ackermans I've heard about?" The man's words still did not make sense to her as he stared at her with an intensity that made her feel very uncomfortable, "No, I doubt it. They wouldn't cause this reaction either."

Kagome was utterly lost.

"Can you understand me?" One of the male's brow rose, "You were speaking a different language at first. It sounded like one from the eastern nations."

"I understand you just fine," Kagome answered with a neutral tone, eyeing the man at subtly as she could in order to figure out just how much of a threat he posed, not recalling seeing him when that strange ape creature had her, "Who are you? What do you want with me?"

"Zeke Jeager," The man introduced himself, his tone growing just as neutral as her own and it sounded to her as though he was dissatisfied of some sort with his own name, "What I want is to know why you are causing this reaction in me?"

It felt like a hope he had never had in his entire life.

"I would not know," Kagome answered flatly, a bit perplexed when it was clear her senses were telling her this man was a human and not something else, "What are you talking about?"

"You possess a power I have never felt before," Zeke stated before pointing towards the Azusa Bow, "And none of the Titans under my command could touch that without dissolving into nothing more than ash."

"I don't know what a Titan is." Kagome generally knew them to exist in Greek mythology, but she had a feeling he was referring to those grotesque humanoid giants she vaguely remembered seeing with that ape giant.

Zeke blinked, "Have you lost your memory?" He asked, surprised that she was admitting she had no idea what a Titan was, "They are a stain on human history."

Kagome tightened her lips, finding her memory of the past month rather hazy for whatever reason, "No, I have not," She scowled when he finally reached the bed she was restrained to, looking at her like she like some sort of lost treasure, "I simply do not know what a 'Titan' is."

Zeke stayed silent, staring at like she was a marvel and she bristled visibly when he began to kneel enough his so his face was on level with hers, "That power of yours," He began, raising his hand and Kagome reared back when his fingers trailed down her cheek with wonder, "I know it is beautiful."

This was getting too out of hand and very uncomfortable.

"Well, you aren't the first to think so," Kagome huffed, not flinching like her body wanted to as he touched her face like a child with a new toy, "Get in line."

"You were completely alone on that island," Zeke, finally, stopped his assault on her person, "You do not know what a Titan is. You are not a resident behind those walls, are you?"

She was growing tired of being confused.

Zeke stood back up to his full height and his glasses glinted eerily, "Help me, girl," Her brow twitched, but she was not about to give her name up to this crazy man, "I know your powers can help me achieve my goal. Help me finally purify this world of_ them_!"

'_Oh, Shikon...'_

Where the hell did it send her to?!


End file.
